Dipaksa Jadi Seme
by Linling
Summary: Kibum belum menjawab apa-apa, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengklaim Kibum sebagai semenya. DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN


**Dipaksa Jadi Seme**

Kibum belum menjawab apa-apa, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengklaim Kibum sebagai semenya.

.

.

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

Barusaja aku mendudukkan tubuhku diatas kasur, ponsel yang aku simpan di dalam ranselku bergetar, sepertinya ada sms. Akupun membuka ransel cokelatku dan merogoh ponselku disana. Benar, ada sms dari Kyuhyun. Isinya sebuah peringatan disertai ancaman, dia mengingatkanku agar tidak lupa mengeprint tugas makalah mata kuliah Bahasa yang akan dikumpulkan besok pagi.

Sungguh sial memang, hari ini kami berdua presentasi kelompok terakhir mata kuliah Bahasa, dan dosen yang killer itu memang menyebalkan. Makalah kami banyak mendapat kritikan dan membuat kami harus mengulang kembali. Yasudah, sepulang kuliah kami langsung mengerjakannya di perpustakaan universitas.

"Dasar bawel." Cibirku pada Kyuhyun sambil membalas pesannya, isinya ya sama seperti yang aku cibirkan tadi padanya. 1 menit kemudian dia membalas dengan emotikon ..

Maksudnya apa? Dia memang aneh -,-

Daripada mengurusi Kyuhyun yanga aneh mending aku mandi saja, badanku juga sudah lengket tapi jangan salah, aku masih wangi meski tak sewangi tadi pagi. Ya maklum, aku di kampus dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam setengah 5. Sebenarnya kuliahku kelar jam 12, tapi karena ada tugas sialan aku jadi pulang jam segini. Haah, tak apalah mahasiswa semester awal sepertiku ini. Buat latihan besok kedepannya biar ada persiapan, itung-itung latihan gitu lah

.

 **Ji Xian & Linling**

.

Petang, kira-kira pukul setengah tujuh. Aku merasa lapar, dan seperti biasa aku keluar mencari makan. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa dilakukan mahasiswa perantauan sepertiku jika kelaparan malam-malam selain jajan? Memasak? Mana mungkin, aku sangat payah dalam hal memasak. Paling-paling membuat mie gelas jika sarapan. Dapur kos ku juga sangat minim, untuk meletakkan kompor saja pasti sudah penuh, apalagi menggoyangkan pantat jika sedang memasak?

Aku mengunjungi kedai bubur kacang ijo yang ada di seberang kos ku, lumayan ramai. Kedai ini selalu buka 24 jam. Yang aku bingungkan kenapa karyawannya mau ya bekerja tengah malam? Kalau ada mba kunkun beli gimana? Mau di lempar bubur?

"Kak mie rebusnya satu ya?" Aku memesan mie rebus saja karena malam ini lumayan dingin, lumayan buat menghangatkan badan. Nanti kalau masuk angin aku sendiri yang repot. Mana jauh dari keluarga. Iya kan?

"Pakai telor?" Tanya karyawan itu.

"Iya, sama teh manis hangat." Jawabku menyambung memesan minum. Irit kan aku?

Sambil menunggu pesananku jadi, aku memainkan ponselku. Ada BBM masuk, pasti Kyuhyun. Dia rajin sekali mengirimiku BBM,SMS,atau sejenisnya. Bahkan tak segan-segan ia mengirim ke kronologi facebook ku jika aku tak juga membalas segala macam pesannya, dikira aku ini ON di Fb terus apa? Aku jarang memainkan jejaring sosial yang satu itu.

Duling !

PING!

PING!

PING!

Apa-apaan dia? Hanya menge-PING ku saja? Tidak penting, tapi jika tidak kubalas atau ku matikan data. Dia pasti akan marah-marah. Yasudah aku telfon saja dia.

"Apa?" Ketusku saat dia mengangkat telfonku.

" _Kau dimana?"_ Tanyanya.

"Di kos."

" _Mana? Kosong."_

Apa? Dia tahu kos ku kosong, apa dia datang? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya. Padahal seharusnya kelihatan saat dia berjalan ke kos ku karena kedai ini berhadapan langsung dengan kos ku.

"Aku di kedai."

PIP

Dia mengakhiri sambungan telfonku. Aku tahu dia akan menyusulku kemari, tapi ada apa dia menghampiriku malam-malam begini? Tugas makalah Bahasa sudah siap, aku mengeprintnya setelah aku mandi tadi sore di tempat fotocopy samping kos. Tinggal diambil, rencananya aku akan mengambilnya setelah makan.

"Sedang apa?"

Suara datar itu, aku sedikit terlonjak saat dia menyapaku. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depanku. Dia membawa kotak berwarna merah, bentuknya seperti rantang makanan. Apa dia akan piknik?

"Mau makan."

"Yasudah, ayo makan." Dia menarik lenganku. Apa-apaan dia? Akupun mengibaskannya, kami sudah berada di luar kedai.

"Aku sedang mau makan, aku sudah pesan."

"Batalkan, aku membawakan makanan untukmu."

Apa? Membawakan makanan untukku? Baik sekali. tapi dalam rangka apa dia membawakan makanan untukku? Apa otaknya sudah gesrek. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun itu memang baik. Mungkin dia kasihan padaku yang anak rantau. Heheh, lumayan lah. Ngirit duit lagi.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kedai, memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak jadi memesan makanan. Karyawan itupun mengerti dan merasa tidak keberatan karena pesananku belum dibuat, untung saja kedainya lumayan ramai. Setelah beres aku kembali pada Kyuhyun yang masih menungguku.

"Ayo."

.

 **Ji Xian & Linling**

.

#Normal

Suara nafas teratur terdengar dari hidung mancung Kyuhyun, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Kibum yang saat ini memeluknya. Rantang merah sudah beres, mereka sudah memakan makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun yang sepertinya enak.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kibum pelan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan menatap wajah Kibum dalam. Ada maksud lain dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi,bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa intonasi. Datar seperti jalan baru.

"Aku.."

"Jawab saja."

"Aku tidak tahu, mau dicoba?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia menarik tengkuk Kibum perlahan dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum. Melumatnya lembut dan Kibum pun lama-lama membalasnya, dia memegangi pinggang Kyuhyun dan perlahan-lahan memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat kegelian saat tangan Kibum mengelus-elus pinggangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin gencar melumat bibir Kibum, mungkin karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang mengusap-usap belakang telinga juga pipi Kibum sehingga membuat Kibum terbakar nafsu dan semakin menjadi.

"Eungh~"

"Sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Dia menyeka air liur yang ada disudut bibir Kibum dengan ibu jarinya. Kibum seperti orang linglung, tatapannya pada Kyuhyun seperti orang bingung, dia seperti tidak sadar apa yang barusaja ia lakukan.

"Tadi itu..Sudah?" Tanya Kibum

"Iya. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Tapi, aku belum menjawab apa-apa ,Kyuhyun."

"Kau menerima ciumanku. Berarti kau setuju menjadi seme ku."

 **END**

Maaf jelek, ini bikinnya barengan sama Ji Xian, yang ngetikin aja dia. Kami kebut semalam, heheheh.

Gomawo ;)


End file.
